


Horse tales and tails

by gayformajima



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Au horse morgan lmaoo, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, and also with arthur and charles, give him some oats, i'm bad at wording, like not a foursome date thing i mean charles and arthur also get mentioned having dated eachother, mentions of javier and john dating, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayformajima/pseuds/gayformajima
Summary: It hadn't been that long since Arthur had returned to the land of the living, he just wished it wasn't as a horse, that itself was bad but what was even worse was he was stuck with his dumb little brother for the rest of his horse life.Teasing John made up for the lack of Opposable thumbs at least.(Rough draft but i will fix it up later!)





	Horse tales and tails

John steps briskly out the store and makes his way towards his _uhh_ …brother? horse? He wasn’t quite sure himself, he himself was still getting over the grieving process after he thought he was dead dead.

As John was busy lost in thought whilst filling the saddlebags with supplies from the store and leading his horse brother out of town, he hadn’t really bothered to listen to the lecture that was being jammed into his greasy head.

“John are you even listenin’ to me, boy?!” Arthur’s incessant thundering voice snapped him out of his thought intensive stare, But before Arthur could even actually converse with said dumb boy, he was distracted once more as a rather nice looking stranger passed them by.

If not for the fact john had sworn his love for Abigail not too long ago, he would’ve been deeply taken because this fellow was his type, Long black hair tied neatly into a messy bun, a slender form from what he can see wrapped in pretty typical cowpoke attire, from the brief glance the hot man had quite a few nasty scars across his right cheek that ended at the cusp of his jawline.

His train of thought came crashing as Arthur, out of his frustrated state, smacked the side of johns head with his own, if not for his grip on the reigns and his steady footing he would’ve toppled from the force of a fat horse head colliding with his lean frame.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the stranger and even the town itself, they stopped nearby a field of trees and settled, or as settled as you can get with a disgruntled lanky looking fool.

“What the hell was that for!?” John hissed out, his agitated eyes locking with Arthur’s as the horseman grunts. “You know damn well what it was for!”

“If i’d know i wouldn’t be askin!” If they hadn’t already been on the outskirts of town by the time they started their usual argument, strangers would’ve been gawking at the both of them.

A rather angry huff courses through Arthur’s horsestrills. not even been that long since he even came back alive that this poor old man wanted so badly the sweet slumber of death to welcome him back, he signals to the scarred bitch of a man to the saddlebags on arthur’s back.

“I was askin’ you to hand me some damn oats, but clearly you were too busy droolin’ at some passin’ eye candy to even hear me!”

“I-!” john voice shot up a pitch as he scrambled to his own defense, which was pretty weak since his cheeks had turned a beet red.

“I was not _droolin’_ ,how dare you insinuate i’d do that when i’m a married man!”

“Ain’t nothin’ to do with you bein’ married, i was just pointin’ it out because you too busy drowin’ in that mans eyes to even hear me!” If arthur had his damn hands instead of hooves he’d be pointing fiercely, but instead he turns away from the fuming oaf and lays down on the dried grass.

“Reminded me of the time you was actin’ out like that when Javier first joined, all bawled up with anger cus you couldn’ even say hello without embarressin’ yourself.”A chuckle slips out as memories flooded back of a scrawny looking John Marston trying to impress the new member and failing on multiple attempts.

It was long before Abigail had wormed herself into that mans heart, course it wasn’t hard since john was easily taken by beautiful men and women, but Abigail and Javier were a bit more special, though only because the younger of the two actively tried talking to them despite his horrible communication skills.

Arthur barely makes note of the footsteps moving alongside him before he heard the rat of a man plop down beside him, offering the old man horse a green apple to gnaw on.

“Jus…shut up and eat, i don’ wanna think ‘bout those times right now.”

He gladly accepts the apple with a wet crunch, Though of course the stubborn mule of a man will not pass the chance to further embarrass his little brother, in between crunches he jabbed at the still blushing fool.

“What? You don’ wanna remember the time you thought it’d be impressive to wrangle a snake with your bare hands, thinkin’ you wouldn’ possibly get bitten and then force the man you was supposed to be impressin’, to drag your dyin’ dumb ass body back to camp?”

What almost sounded like a fusion of a whine and groan blew over their one-sided conversation, the heat in john’s cheeks flaring up further from the embarrassing image of himself screaming like a banshee over a snake bite and Javier picking up the then scrawny boy in a panic, His free hand covers half his face as he tries to bury that horrible memory.

“Lest we forget the trouble you two got in, almost gettin’ arrested cus the both of you thought it’d be a great idea to makeout in hidin’ while you two were supposed to be robbin’ that damn house, not havin’ a 7 minutes in heaven in the damn broom closet!”

“Like you were any better then me, you and Charles weren’t any better!”

A snort left Arthur as he retorted “Me and Charles weren’ the ones wakin’ half the camp cus’ how loud you two got, I could be all the way across New Austin and i could’a still heard you two fumblin’ and bein’ nasty.”

Before john could even gather any defense he was intercepted. “You was worse then Dutch n’ Hosea! And i lived with them longer then you!”

A deafening silence fell between the odd duo, he glanced at john as he waited for a come back but all he was met with was a broken man, practically steaming with overwhelming shame, if not for the fact his face was firmly planted in his hands, Arthur would’ve been rolling at the sight of his expression.

“I…hate you…so much.” The defeated man murmured, not even daring to remove his face from his hands lest he want to be chided further.

“Love you too lil brother.”


End file.
